Megaman Zero: Mythos
by somas35
Summary: There has been peace in the world for the past two centuries. Neo Arcadia has long been destroyed. But when a ancient virus attempts an escape to freedom a new hero must rise to the challenge. One with some...familiar traits
1. chapter 1

**Hiya! Im somas and welcome to my story. now if you have seen my other story then you know that i havent finished it yet. So why start another? Well normally i wouldn't (unless i had no plans of finishing it) but i had been playing a bunch of megaman zero lately and i wound up having an...interesting dream because of it. That gave me some really cool inspiration and i wanted to at least get some of it down before i lost it. And now you have this.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"Once upon a time, thousands and thousands of years into the past. There was a man named Thomas Light, but he preferred Doctor Light."_ _"Doctor Light was a very smart man who specialized in the field of robotics. He spent most of his days building all sorts of different robots to help change the world! with the help of his good friend Albert Wily of course (though he preferred Doctor Wily). Though it was the year 20XX when everything truly changed. It first began when Doctor Light and his two robotic children had finished the very first Robot Masters. Whom were designed to do the jobs that were very risky for humans to take on. But before they could unveil them to the public, Doctor Wily betrayed Light and stole the Robot Masters, reprograming them to conquer the world alongside the mechanical army he had already built up."_

 _"No matter what humanity threw at them the Robot Masters utterly destroyed it. They had been designed to take on dangerous work without taking a scratch. What could Humanity possibly throw at them? The evil doctor was certain that the plans he had been plotting for years would come to fruition."_

 _"After seeing the chaos, Doctor Light had given up hope of stopping Wily and was consumed in his sadness. Until his robotic 'son' Rock, Told him that he would fight. Even if it was on his own he would fight to the bitter end. That he wouldn't stand for the tyranny Wily had planned for them all. Doctor Light was amazed and inspired by the boys bravery in the face of such strength. So he gave the boy weapons and armor to take on the robot masters and save the're world."_

 _"It was then, that the original Megaman was born."_

"Branwen! Your supposed to be waiting tables! not thinking about...whatever it is you kids think of these days!" My boss snapped, cutting off the thoughts on my history lesson I had been given earlier that day.

Hello. Like my boss said, my name is Rose Branwen, and I'm just an ordinary human. I work at a fairly large diner in Kisaragi city, I'm 18 years old and unlike most people my age I love a good history lesson. The only problem with that is I tend to get a little...TOO far into my own head and if someone doesn't snap me out of it I could be like that for quite a while.

I swiped my long, white hair out of my face (what? It's normal these days!) as I went to the next group who was ready to order.

I've had this job for about 6 months now. I had been late a few times but never by much. As much as this job sucks sometimes it does have decent pay and with all the Reploids around it would be pretty hard to find another job that paid like this.

I finished with the group's orders and relayed them to the kitchen like I had done 20 times before that day. I took a second to glance at the 59 year old, large man who was my boss. He gave me a small nod and turned away.

My boss isn't that bad a guy. He's not spiteful or anything. He just gets tired of me spacing out sometimes. He also has cancer so that would probably have something to do with it as well.

It was only me and two others working today so I couldn't afford to space out like I had again. I resorted to keeping my dark blue eyes on where everyone was to keep focus as I went about the monotonous labor. And for a while that's how my day was.

"Hey Rose, whacha up to?" I heard a female voice from behind me.

I turned my head briefly behind me to see one of my many Reploid friends, Fyrus. He had a humanoid shape for the most part except the tanks of liquid nitrogen on his back. Said tanks were connected to superheated flamethrowers on his wrists.

Was I worried about that? Well no. Why? When you haven't had a maverick outbreak for the last two hundred years or so you tend to have a little faith that the guy in front of you isn't just gonna suddenly turn and burn you alive.

Come to think of it. We haven't had any kind of wars for the past two centuries.

"Yo Rose! Your doin it again!" Fyrus said and waved a hand across my face.

"Oh sorry!" I cried and rushed to get to the next table cleaned before another order was sent. Fyrus followed along.

"So how things been for ya lately girl? Other then geekin out over the past that is" He teased.

"Oh you know. Just waiting for my college application to be accepted, working here, going on digging tours, the usual" I said casually.

I love digging tours. Going to visit the ruins of an old civilization is right up my alley!

"Haha, yea same old stuff on my end to, though I was wondering if I could with ya when you go off to them ruins?" He asked hopefully.

Wow. Fyrus had never taken an interest in the digs before! It would be nice to have someone I could talk to about my interests besides my ever supportive parents (they're awesome).

"Y-Yea! That would be nice! The next tour is tomorrow at three. See you there?" I asked.

"You becha! Thanks a million Rose, I owe ya one." Fyrus smiled and turned to leave.

This was unreal! Almost no one I knew had ever been interested in what lay beneath our city. From all that I've seen down there myself it looks like the old city has been a sort of safe haven for its inhabitants. Maybe they found some new technology recently! That would be amazing to look at.

But judging by the glares my boss is giving me right now I should probably focus on my job. Hard as that's gonna be...

 **So thats the end of that. I wanted to add more but if I did I would have had to add at least another thousand words. I just cant do that in a timely fashion.**

 **In anycase thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! thanks for coming back to read more. so the other day i got a review asking** **if Ciel would make an appearance. Well...this story is taking place LONG after her death. I had attempted to get that across when Roze mentioned the fact that there had been no war for a few hundred years. I will probably have to rewrite it for add something tp help get that point across. In anycase here's your story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"Two years after Megaman won his first victory against the evil Doctor Wily, things were looking optimistic. No longer did the world have to worry about the being enslaved thanks to the heroic efforts of Megaman and his family. Because now, after two defeats and two decades of trying to destroy Megaman..._

 _Doctor Wily had given up._

 _After those two crushing failures Wily had decided to call it quits and decided to help Doctor Light in creating his newest peace keeping robot, "Gamma". A giant machine that would ensure no one could do what Wily had attempted ever again. However before it could be completed eight robot masters from different parts of the world went rouge and stole the crystals needed to finish Gamma. Once again Megaman was sent out to fight the robot masters and reclaim the final pieces for Gamma. This time with his new companion Rush. But once the crystals had been recovered Wily showed his true colors again._ _He had betrayed them a second time, stealing Gamma, and retreating to his fortress so the Robot Masters of his own design could fight with a home field advantage._

 _And so Megaman had to fight one last time to finish Wily for good._ _However, this time he also had to deal with a more mysterious problem in the form of a powerful robot named Break Man (also known as Blues). Who was Megaman's older brother that Wily had convinced to join him."_

I had to stay at the diner till Nine o'clock today due to the unexpected customer rush. By now I was way beyond tired. I was looking forward to just getting home and falling asleep in my bed.

As I traveled through the city during the late hours I watched the mass of people going about there business, most of them reploids. Kisaragi was known for its above average reploid population. Most of them had been built here and just never moved. This city has always had many reploids and I don't think I could see that changing anytime soon.

It did cause some problems however. Everyone and there mother wanted to hire the reploids over actual humans for the many advantages they held. Such as the most obvious one, strength. Reploids we're also very adaptable as well. Able to interchange most parts when the situation calls for it. And while most reploids were smarter then the average human not all of them were.

I thought about this heavily as I walked home. Even though it was late I wasn't worried about getting jumped or something. There were still many people out at this time of night. And even if there wasn't I was sure there was a reploid close enough to hear me thanks to there large hearing range.

By the time I was home it was ten o'clock and I was dead tired. All I wanted to do was sleep. I did need to take a shower first though.

"BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP,"

Hm? I wonder who was calling me at this hour? I went over to the small gray device on my kitchen counter and the only button it had. A holographic screen appeared and I swiped to the caller section. Once I saw I felt some of my fatigue slip away.

Dads calling!

I quickly accepted it the call.

"Hiya dad!" I shouted happily.

"Hey sweetheart! Nice to hear from you, sorry I haven't called more lately. The smelters has been giving me extra shifs, you can't argue with paid overtime haha." I heard his low but strong voice that had begun to show signs of his age through the speaker.

That was dad alright. His philosophy had always been if you had the will you could do it. Even if it took years you could still do it.

"Hehe, oh dad. So other then work how have you been? Has mom made any progress with her designs?" I said with a genuine curiosity.

Mom had always been very smart and a bit of a tinkering type. When she accidentaly discovered a way to increase the power output in existing reploid generators, we encouraged her to take her discovery to the market. It took most of our savings but it's been worth it. Mom's been at this for a month now.

"Ah not to much has changed from last time really. She's still trying to convince Crest to make a new line of parts with her modifications." He spoke casualy.

I nodded cheerfully, dispite the fact that he couldn't see me.

"Ah well. Tell her I wish her luck!"

"Sure thing sweety. So how have you been? Still going on those tours of the ruins?" Dad asked.

"Yup! I'm actually going to one tomorrow. And guess what? Fyrus is coming with me!"

"Well that's great! Its nice to see you two share an some interests."

Now normally that wouldn't say something like that. My father doesn't want any boys near me unless it's for business reasons. But sense Fyrus is a replied he's not worried. Though his constant fear I'm gonna hook up with someone does get annoying sometimes I know he's just trying to help me. Its just as well anyways cause I don't have any interest in anyone.

"I know right!" I shouted, only to let loose a large yawn.

"I gotta let you go dad. If I stay awake much longer I'm gonna pass out."

"Alright sweety. Love you."

"Love you too dad."

I hung up.

As I went to bed I thought little more about Fyrus. He had always been a good friend to me. He's gotten me out of some pretty bad spots before. Like my first at work when I broke about a dozen glasses. Fyrus actually molded new ones and replaced those that were broken before the boss ever saw! I owe quite a bit to him really.

That was my last thought before I feel asleep.

101010101010101010101010101010101

The next day I was feeling quite refreshed. Though that might have something to do with the fact that I would be going to the ruins today. I jumped out of bed and headed for the closet and picked out the normal clothing I would wear to a dig tour. My plain red T-shirt, a pair of grey jeans, and red boots.

Now that might seem odd but it you want to wear something that can get dirty down there. If you were to wear something fancy by the time you came up it would be in just as bad a shape as the ruins! With that in mind I grabbed a few small snacks and drinks, put them in a paper bag (yes we still use those!) to eat later, and left my apartment.

On the way there I received a message from Fyrus saying that he would meet me at the ruins. I gave a quick response and continued on my way.

That brought Fyrus to the front of ny mind again. I wonder what peaked his interest enough to go to the ruins? Usually he's the kinda guy to just go with whatever is happening at the time. But this is the first time I've seen him actually want to do this. So what changed? He hasn't been acting any different lately, I've seen him plenty so I think I would know. Then again I don't know how the reploid mind (processor?) works so I guess I can't say for sure.

Either way I'm glad I don't have to go alone again.

After about an hour a made it to the entrance to the ruins. They were almost completely underground so you had to get there by the elevator, which had reploid security guards to make sure everyone who was there was supposed to be there. I had gotten the all year pass a while ago so I was fine. Plus I could bring a friend!

"Heya Rose!"

Speaking of...

I turned around to see Fyrus walking over to me, smiling his cheerful smile and giving me a pat on the back.

"Haha! Hi Fyrus. Nice to see you actually came! Aren't you excited!?"

"Sure am! Can't wait to see what's down there!"

Before we could say much more the guard searched us and checked my pass to make sure it was valid. After that they let us in the large elevator to the cavernous ruins.

Once inside we met up with the tour guide and he began to give us and a few other people a refresher on what was down here (much to Fyrus' relief), pointing out the tall purple spires with neon red grooves in them. As well as the artificial tunnel with the same design. He went on with a few more mundane things until we made it to the door of the metal tunnel that's when I started paying attention again.

"Now ever since we discovered this tunnel had a doorway on the other end we've been trying to get past it. The crew here tried everything from explosive to corrosion and nothing has gotten that door down. That is until two days ago when the door actually opened up! And on its own no less! How crazy is that huh?" The tour guide explained.

"Can you believe it! We finally get to go see what's behind the door! Do you know how long I've waited for this?!" I said in a high pitched whisper. Fyrus just laughed and shook his head in amusement, though I was too happy to care.

We all went through the door...and that's when it all changed.

 **Welp. Thats it for today, thanks for reading! Have a good day.**


End file.
